In a horizontal blind, a number of rungs of slats are supported by multiple ladder cords suspended from a head box, and all the slats can be operated to turn in the same phase through the ladder cords by operating a suspension apparatus for the ladder cords, which is disposed in the head box, with an operation apparatus.
A bottom rail is attached to lower ends of the ladder cords, and a lower end of a lifting/lowering cord suspended form the head box is attached to the bottom rail. Operating the operation apparatus causes a lifting/lowering apparatus disposed in the head box to lift or lower the lifting/lowering cord, which in turn lifts or lowers the bottom rail to lift or lower the slats.
In one type of such horizontal blinds, multiple lifting/lowering cords are suspended in front and back of the slats, without being inserted in the slats, for lifting or lowering the bottom rail.
In such a configuration, since it is not necessary to provide the slats with insertion holes for the lifting/lowering cords, no light leaks through the insertion holes.
Patent Document 1 discloses a horizontal blind in which lifting/lowering cords are not inserted in the slats, wherein each of the slats is inserted between weft threads of the ladder cords, the weft threads intersecting with each other, and a locking concavity of the slat is engaged with an intersecting portion of the weft threads so that misalignment of the slat in the longitudinal direction relative to the ladder cord is prevented.
Patent Document 2 discloses a horizontal blind in which a lifting/lowering cord is not inserted in the slats, wherein a lifting/lowering cord is inserted in a guide ring provided on the warp thread of a ladder cord. Further, it also discloses a configuration where two weft threads are supported in parallel to each other between warp threads and their positions in the vertical direction are interchanged to form intersecting portions at both sides of the weft threads, the slat is inserted between the intersecting portions, and the intersecting portions are engaged with notches of the slat so that misalignment of the slat in the longitudinal direction is prevented.